dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Powell Stone
The Powell Stone & Gravel Residential Camp in Xuddek is the residential camp in Xuddek, Barokia home to the employees of Powell Stone & Gravel Barokia. There are four areas that comprise the camp. The Main Camp was the first built (in 1988) and is the oldest, plus it is the busiest as it contains most of the shops/parks plus the sports facilities. Raymond's Place is the second built (in 1993) and is the quietest since it is mostly residential. Spring Hollow is the third built (in 1996) is mixed residential and shopping. Little Lunenburg is the fourth built (in 1998) and is mostly residential with some sports facilities. Since the overall company workforce is a mix of expatriates of many different nationalities and Barokian locals - the population is very mixed. The camp is a fenced-in company compound and only staff from the company and their dependents may live inside. It is located near the U.S. and British consulates as well as the private Powells Airport, which is solely for use by employees of the company. Economy The economy of the camp is solely based on Powell Stone & Gravel Barokia as everyone who lives in the compound is either employed by the company or the dependent of an employee. Demographics The population of the compound is comprised entirely of the company's employees - it is a multi-ethnic mix of Barokian locals, various Arab nationalities (Saudi, Lebanese, Egyptian, etc.), Asians, Africans, various South and North Americans, Europeans, and British expats. Even if most of the Barokians and Arabs are Muslims, the community is very Westernized (i.e. Islamic customs are followed to a lesser extent there than outside of the compound, and English is the common language of communication and education). Media Newspapers and magazines All of the newspapers and magazines published in the camp are either owned by Powell Stone & Gravel themselves or by residents - the residents' papers are often called or due to this. Television At first, the community mainly received the via satellite. Due to how long it would take for many shows to come to the AFN, many residents would have to watch them dubbed in Barokian on local TV channels. Some residents used their television sets to either watch VHS tapes or play video games (most residents had sets in the camp's early years, allowing them to avoid having to unhook or hook up a NES multiple times just to play video games, but even then some houses had units). In 1995, Powell Stone & Gravel launched their own hybrid English and Barokian-language television station for the camp, PS&G Channel 22. PS&G was made as an alternative to AFN's channels and the other Barokian television channels being piped into the camp. Unlike AFN, the channel's shows just took 2 days to be aired after their initial foreign airings. Other programming on Channel 22 included on-screen calligraphy that listed prayer times, a nightly news program (often referred to as " on a low budget" due to it's exploitative nature), and some . Starting in 1999, the was also made available to the camp. Channel 22 has since been reformatted to a public access channel with the rise of affordable satellite television services. Safety The on-camp severe weather sirens are a mix of older sirens second-hand from and newer Federal Modulator 4016 sirens.